Big Time Rrrush
by uNperfectXxXx
Summary: Our favorite palmwoods kids are alone for the weekend and decide to play Truth or Dare. Orgy ensues. SLASH! Kendall/Carlos/Jett, Jagan, Jomille. Pure smut with no plot whatsoever. Read at your own risk.


**Hey y'all! I know, this whole "Truth or Dare" topic is kind of worn out, but I needed a peg for the orgy that's taking place in this story. Yeah, this means that there's veeeerrry much sex going on (actually there is basically ONLY sex going on...) so for those who aren't into this kind of stuff I can only say: No likey no readey! It's your loss anyway :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Big Time Rrrush<strong>

James smirked. „So, what are we gonna do first?"

The guys plus Camille, Jo and (to Kendall's displeasure) Jett sat in the living room, trying to decide on how to start off into the weekend. Mrs Knight and Katie were at some random audition and the group had the apartment all to themselves for two days.

"Let's play a game!", Camille shouted excitedly.

"Very well. Suggestions anybody?" Kendall looked around for anyone to come up with something.

"Truth or dare?", Jett asked and smirked mischievously. Kendall frowned upon seeing it.

"Why not?"

"Sounds good."

"So it's settled. I'll start!", Kendall shouted, flinging his arm in the air enthusiastically which made Jett roll his eyes at him. "Jo. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She smirked.

"Have you ever made out with a girl?", Kendall asked curiously.

She blushed a deep red. "Maybe?"

Kendall's jaw nearly dropped through the floor. "Oh my... really? Who?"

"Nu-uh. One question at a time," she stated, winking at her boyfriend. "So, Carlos. Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." He tapped his helmet as if to emphasize his point.

"Um..." She looked around the room. "I dare you to strip down to your underwear."

"Aww, that's boring", Carlos complained.

"Yeah", James piped up while combing his hair uninterestedly. "We see him in swim trunks everyday."

"Alright, alright." She held up her hand. "Then I dare you to make out with Kendall, 3 minutes minimum." The shocked expressions on everybody's faces were priceless. "What?" She shrugged. "I think it'll be hot."

"You're kidding right?" Kendall looked like he just got hit by a bus. When she only stared back at him blankly he laughed nervously. "You can't be serious."

Jo gestured towards Carlos. "Make your move, man."

For a moment there was awkward silence until Carlos hesitantly crawled over to Kendall whose face turned beat red in an instant. Before the Latino went into action he turned back around again.

"Whatever happens here tonight stays in this room, okay?"

"Okay," they all chanted and scooted forward to get a better look.

Carlos gulped down his nervousness before working up all the courage he had and quickly pressing his lips against Kendall's. Surprisingly it didn't feel too awkward for both of them, but the stares and cat-calls they got made the whole thing more than uncomfortable. They didn't move much until Jo spoke up.

"I said make out, with tongue and everything!"

The pair froze before tentatively opening their mouths. When their tongues touched they jumped away from each other like lightning. For a few seconds the two boys just stared wide-eyed at each other, but before Jo could complain again Kendall suddenly grabbed Carlos by the back of his head with both hands and all but smashed their lips back together, hungrily invading the Latino's mouth. Carlos' hands grabbed the front of Kendall's shirt boldly and tugged hard at the fabric every time their tongues clashed together. One especially rough tug made Kendall lose his balance so he landed on top of Carlos, but none of them seemed to notice and if they did they definitely didn't mind.

After the three minutes (which felt like barely three seconds) were over Jo's fake cough made the distracted boys flinch away like they had been burned. Carlos quickly sat back on his own seat, face red and panting heavily just like Kendall. James and Logan shook their heads slowly as if to get rid of the images in their minds of what had just happened here while Camille and Jo seemed to suppress giggles.

"Oookay," Jett's unhappy voice cut through the silence. "Your turn again, Kendork."

Said boy glared at him. "Jett. Truth or dare," he spat.

Jett smirked confidently. "Truth."

Kendall seemed deep in thought before he grinned mischievously. "Okay, so... tell me, where did this bulge in your jeans come from?" Everyone's eyes travelled down the other's body to his very obvious erection. Jett paled before blushing furiously and turning his eyes to the floor while covering himself up. Carlos, James and Logan started to snicker and even the girls had slight grins on their faces.

"Aww, does poor little Jett have a crush on blondie over there?", James mocked.

Two pairs of eyes turned towards him in shock.

"WHAT?" Kendall and Jo shouted in unison while Jett just continued to stare at the floor, his face turning an even deeper shade of red.

"You didn't answer the question, Jett," Camille said sneakily, leaning forward slightly. "Where did _THAT_" She pointed towards Jett's crotch. "come from?"

Jett mumbled his response quietly.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that," Camille pressed on.

"IT WAS KENDALL OKAY!" Jett's outburst made them all back away a bit on instinct. They had never seen the brunette lose his cool like this before. "THERE YOU HAVE IT! I HAVE A CRUSH ON KENDALL! YOU ALL HAPPY NOW?" Jett hid his head in his hands and took several deep breaths to compose himself again.

Silence followed his confession until Logan let out a heavy sigh. "Man, this evening just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Yup," James popped the 'p' loudly which seemed to snap Kendall back to reality.

"Um... Jett?" Said boy looked up at him devastatedly. "It's your turn."

"Truth or dare?", Jett said instantly, looking Kendall deep in the eye.

Kendall swallowed thickly. "Truth."

"Do you hate me?" The look in Jett's eyes would have made a stone cry. Tense silence filled the room, everyone awaiting the answer.

"No." Kendall's voice was slightly hoarse when he said it, but he knew that it was the truth.

Hope shimmered in Jett's eyes at that. "Okay, then it's your turn," he whispered. The way they looked at each other made it seem like the pair had forgotten all the other people around them.

Kendall scooted closer to the taller brunette. "Truth or dare, Jett?"

"Dare." Jett's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Kiss me."

_-SMASH-_

Everyone whipped around towards the source of the sound. Carlos sat between shards on the floor, his broken glass in hand and eyes blown wide. If you looked close enough you could see that he was slightly shaking. Blood dripped down from several deep cuts in his fingers, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Carlos, what-"

Before any more words could be said the Latino stood up and fled the room with brisk strides. They all shared a confused look before Kendall rose from his seat and followed his friend.

For a while they all sat in awkward silence (for some reason that seemed to happen quite often this evening) until they heard yelling from the kitchen.

"_No! You can't tell me that you didn't feel it!"_

"_Carlos, calm down, I..."_

"_You what, Kendall? WHAT? There's no way you can tell me that you don't love me back!"_

Logan shot a brief look at James, 'What the fuck' written all over his face. The brunette only shrugged in response. He hadn't known either.

"_I-... I can't."_

"_Then why-?"_

"_I don't know, okay!"_ Kendall's outburst made everyone flinch uncomfortably. _"I don't have a fucking clue what is going on right now and I'm confused, so please, just let me work through this alright? It's pretty much for me to handle at the moment!"_

It was silent for a few seconds before Kendall rushed into the living room once again to be met with the stares of everyone.

"What?", he spat before sitting down next to Jett, grabbing him by the shoulders and kissing him fiercely. Jett yelped in surprise before practically melting into it, unaware of Carlos standing by the door and watching with growing anger. The others did notice it though. Jo tugged at Jett's sleeve repeatedly and successfully separated the pair eventually.

"Your turn, Jett!", she said just a little too loud and waited for him to continue the game.

Jett frowned at her before he noticed Carlos standing by the door. His eyes narrowed at the Latino.

"Carlos, truth or dare?" The undertone in Jett's voice meant business.

"Truth", the other gritted out through clenched teeth. James shared a confused look with Kendall. Since when did Carlos pick truth?

"You wanna share Kendall with me?"

Carlos' eyebrows shot up in surprise as did anybody else's.

"What?" Carlos voiced the question everybody was thinking. He hadn't been expecting that.

"C'mon, Carlitos," Jett said seductively. "You'll get to tap that, too!" He made an excessive gesture towards himself and shot the Latino a sultry smirk.

Carlos seemed to be deep in thought for a while before a huge grin formed on his face.

"Hell yeah!"

Jett smiled cockily. "So why don't you come over here and get this shit started?"

"Don't I get a say in this?", Kendall murmured despite his urge to smile as Carlos made his way over to them and pushed the blonde boy onto his back.

"Nope", they both said in unison before Carlos delved into a passionate kiss while Jett went for the blonde's neck.

Logan could only stare and rub his eyes while shaking his head in disbelief. Was this really happening? I mean, how often do you see two of your best friends making out with their sort-of-enemy? At the same time? It sure felt like one of those shitty soaps Mrs Knight watched in her free time, just with added sexual frustration. He turned to his left where Camille was sitting.

"Gosh, I can't believe th-"

He stopped dead in his sentence when he saw that she wasn't next to him anymore. He looked down and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he realized that his best girl friend lay on top of Jo, attached to her mouth. She didn't seem unpractised at all when she stuffed her hand down the other's panties which tore a pleasured moan from the blonde who pushed up the brunette's shirt in return. When her black bra came into view she cupped both of her breasts in her small hands, earning a deep, playful growl and a deep kiss from Camille.

In the background Logan noticed Carlos shedding his shirt in such haste that he nearly tore it in half and Jett's head already bobbing between Kendall's legs while he touched himself. Carlos slapped Jett's hand away to replace it with his own which made the cocky brunette moan around Kendall's dick, causing their blonde leader to gasp in response.

Logan's mouth dropped open as he watched the whole scenario at a loss for words. His head whipped around between the pair and the threesome going at it, not knowing what to do. Were they really having a fucking _orgy_ in their living room? Why hadn't he ever noticed that nearly all of his friends were gay? And gay for each other? Or that Kendall and Jo weren't really together? Or that Jett and Kendall didn't hate each other? Or that the girl he thought he knew everything about was a lesbian? His mind was reeling, probably because it wasn't used to not being able to comprehend what was going on. He tried to look away and act decent (how ironic, being decent in the middle of a gay orgy), but he couldn't quite bring himself to it. Worse, he even felt himself getting aroused by watching his friends. At least this realization finally made him close his eyes in embarrassment, trying to shut out the dirty thoughts. Of course the try was to no avail. He let out a quiet moan when he felt himself hardening, biting his lip immediately after to prevent any further noises. _God help us all._

When Logan suddenly felt searing eyes on him he turned his head and found James' gaze. His breath left him in a rush upon meeting a sight he didn't expect at all. His friend's eyes were blown wide and dark with lust, his lips moist from being licked at and his hands were clenched hard at his sides as if he was restraining himself from losing control. And ohmyfuckinggod that _gaze!_ To Logan it could only be described as hungry. Despite the blood rushing straight to his lower regions he couldn't help but feel slightly afraid.

"Um, James?", he asked nervously.

"Truth or dare, Logie?" James' husky voice which seemed to have dropped an octave made the hair on Logan's neck stand on end. He swallowed.

"Truth," the brunette responded automatically and immediately regretted it when the taller brunette crawled over to him seductively and ran his hands up and down his arm and thigh, the contact sending shivers down Logan's back.

"Truth," James repeated calmly before suddenly pressing his palm against the smaller boy's already semi-hard erection. The brunette gasped and involuntarily thrust up into the warm touch, seeking more of that delicious friction. James chuckled softly before he brought his mouth down right next to Logan's ear and whispered hoarsely.

"Do you like that?" He started slowly rubbing the brunette through his jeans.

Logan whimpered quietly and shut his eyes. He felt like dying on the spot from the wonderful things James did with his body. Of course he had pleasured himself before, but this? This was intoxicating. He gripped James' arm hard, a drawn out "Fuuuck!" escaping his lips as his head lolled back against the couch and his breathing grew shallow. James seemed to have trouble controlling his breath too.

"Answer me, Logie."

He tried to respond but just as he was about to say something James opened his zipper and stuffed his hand down through the fly of Logan's boxers. The elder had to bite his lip hard to restrain himself from crying out in pleasure when his friend's hand wrapped lightly around his cock, starting an agonizingly slow pace.

"I'm waiting for an answer. Do you like that, Logan?"

"I... I- _ngh!_" He had to bite back a loud moan when James' hand picked up speed. He caught his lower lip between his teeth to prevent any noises from slipping out, not wanting to embarrass himself further. The taller brunette leaned down and whispered in his ear "Don't hold back. I want to hear you".

Logan moaned loudly in response and arched his back when James flicked his wrist in an up-stroke.

"Mmm, yeah", James moaned. "I love your voice. Makes me so horny."

Logan didn't have a fucking clue what his friend was doing and why, but he enjoyed it to no end. Pleasure churned low in his stomach and his eyes rolled back in his head when James trailed his thumb over the tip of his cock while his other hand fondled Logan's balls gently.

"Oh god, James!" He didn't even recognize his own voice, it sounded more like a high pitched growl.

"Fuck Logie, my name sounds so good when you say it like that!" The taller panted heavily in his ear and increased the speed of his hand on Logan's dick.

_(page break)_

Kendall felt like he could barely function anymore with Jett sucking his dick like a vacuum and Carlos rutting against the blonde's thigh while kissing him so hard he'd probably have bruises tomorrow. Boiling heat rushed through his veins as his orgasm came awfully close and the blonde had to put all his willpower together to push Jett's head off his cock and Carlos away from his lips.

"Wait!", he squealed. His breath came in sharp gasps and he had to put a hand over his heart in an attempt to stop the rapid beating. God, how much he ached for release right now. But first he had other intentions in mind.

Jett looked slightly offended as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "What?"

"I want to fuck you", Kendall panted, casting alternate looks at Carlos and Jett. "Both of you."

Their grins seemed to nearly split their faces in half.

"What're you waiting for?", Carlos shouted excitedly and eagerly got rid of his boxers, the only item of clothing left on the threesome. He lay down on the table next to Kendall and spread his legs invitingly. The blonde moaned at the sight displayed to him when Carlos cast him a more than sultry look. "Do it!"

Kendall glanced at Jett and motioned for him to get behind Carlos, giving orders just like he was used to. Taking the lead kept him moderately sane. "Prepare him."

Jett stood up slowly while sucking three of his fingers into his mouth, his eyes firmly locked with the smaller boy's. Kendall growled and pressed him forward. "Faster. I'm not too patient, you know."

Jett only flashed him a cocky smile before looking down at Carlos.

"This is going to hurt a bit. You ready?"

Carlos rolled his eyes. "Just do it. I've had a lot of stuff happen to me that hurt far more than having a few fingers up my ass."

Jett chuckled before slowly pushing a finger up and past Carlos' tight ring of muscle. "Relax", he murmured before pulling it out and pushing in again at a slow pace. Carlos wriggled his hips slightly and shot Jett an annoyed look.

"You know that I won't break right?"

Jett frowned slightly before grinning evilly.

"Just remember, you asked for it."

Without bothering to warn Carlos Jett jammed two fingers into the tight hole and started scissoring them without waiting for his second boyfriend to accustom. Carlos' eyes rolled back in his head and he whined and moaned at the same time. "I-It hurts... so g-good."

Jett grinned when he inserted a third finger and the Latino immediately thrust down onto them, trying to get them deeper inside.

"Oh fuck, _Jett!_", he shouted and said boy couldn't help but notice how sexy Carlos looked at that moment. Who would've thought the Latino was such a bottom bitch? When Jett wanted to remove his fingers and make space for Kendall Carlos grabbed his wrist and held him in place.

"N-No!", he shouted desperately. "Don't stop!"

The taller boy huffed. Being ordered around annoyed the fuck out of him (unless Kendall did it, then it was kind of hot), so he smacked Carlos' ass hard in return. The shorter boy's breath hitched in his throat before he let out a strangled moan. Jett narrowed his eyes in surprise.

"You kinky little bitch. You love having your ass spanked, don't you?" He punctuated his sentence with another hard slap and picked up the pace of his fingers again.

"YES!", Carlos shouted and arched his back. Jett grinned, satisfied with the response he got, and landed another smack on the already reddened cheek when he noticed Kendall standing next to him, visibly shaking with arousal. He looked deep into the other's darkened eyes and, as if to tease him, eased a fourth finger into Carlos which caused the smaller to let out a high-pitched cry of pleasure.

That was when Kendall reached his limit of patience. He pushed Jett to the side and wrapped his sweaty hand tightly around Carlos' cock which earned him a desperate moan. The blonde leaned down until he was only inches away from the Latino's face and whispered seductively. "How bad do you want my cock, Carlitos?"

_(page break)_

Camille's head spun in circles. Jo's blonde bangs bobbed between her legs at a rapid pace, sending her all the way up high. The muscles in her lower abdomen contracted almost painfully and she could've sobbed from the intense pleasure that just didn't seem to reach its peak.

"J-Jo... please! Fas- _fuck_... _Faster!_"

The blonde moaned, making Camille cry out sharply at the vibration it created, and complied immediately. Pants and groans filled the air around the two women as the brunette writhed underneath her friend. Jo detached herself from between the shaking pale legs wrapped around her heas only long enough to whisper huskily.

"Touch me."

As if on its own accord Camille's shaking hands found their way into Jo's hair, following the request and tugging first gently then again rougher when the blonde returned to her task. The agile, small tongue started twirling around where Camille wanted it so desperately and the brunette started visibly shaking with her fast building arousal.

"J-Jo! _Ugh._ I'm gonna c-cum!"

A devilish smirk found its way onto the blonde's face when she suddenly pressed the tip of her tongue hard onto her friend's most sensitive spot.

"_Aaaaah!_", Camille moaned as her orgasm was ripped from her, her hands trying to press Jo closer and intensify her bliss. When she slowly came down again she started stroking her friend's cheek lovingly.

"You're amazing, you know that?", she panted with a dorky grin on her face.

"Yup", Jo replied cheekily and crawled up the brunette's body for a deep, sensual kiss. After a few moments of silence Camille smirked and sneaked a hand between the blonde's legs, earning a sharp gasp and a lustful glare.

"My turn", she sing-songed and flipped them around so she was on top, faintly noticing Kendall's voice behind her.

"_How bad do you want my cock, Carlitos?"_

_(page break)_

"O-oh God!" The Latino thrust rapidly into Kendall's fist and gripped the blonde's biceps. "I need you, K-Kendall, just... fuck!"

Kendall hummed in response and withdrew his hand, ignoring Carlos' pitiful whine. He gripped the Latino by his arms and yanked him off the table and down on his knees. The younger gazed up at him through his eyelashes, a look of pure innocence on his features like he didn't just beg for Kendall to fuck him. It was so hot.

"Suck me", the blonde demanded.

Carlos didn't hesitate a second and went down all the way on Kendall's dick, catching the leader by surprise.

"_Shit_!" The blonde cried out loudly and buried his hands in Carlos' hair to guide him up and down at a furious pace. He was done holding back. His cock needed attention, and it needed it _now_.

In the meantime Jett had gotten behind Kendall to nibble on his earlobe and let both of his hands travel up and down the blonde's chest.

Kendall grunted. He was already so _close_ again it hurt. Carlos' mouth felt like hot velvet around his member, Jett's fingers pinched his nipples in just the right way and... he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted, no, he _needed_ to be inside Carlos now.

The blonde hoisted the Latino back up on his feet, relishing in the obscene popping sound his mouth made when it withdrew from his cock, and bent him over the table.

"You ready for me?", he breathed huskily.

"What do _you_ think?", Carlos retorted, his voice dripping with pure sex as he pushed his pert ass back against Kendall's crotch. The blonde moaned sinfully and gripped the table to somewhat steady himself. His white knuckles were shaking slightly.

"Jett, come over here!"

The brunette obeyed immediately.

"Sit down there."

He did as he was told and slumped down on the table next to the panting Latino. Kendall guided Carlos over to Jett and bent him over so his upper half was resting in the tall boy's lap.

"I want you to suck him off while I fuck you", the blonde whispered hotly in his ear and nipped at the tan earlobe. Carlos could only nod frantically, his brain had given up any coherent thoughts long ago.

Kendall spit into his hand and slicked up his cock once more (not that he really needed to, he just wanted to make sure that he didn't hurt Carlos) and pressed the tip against the Latino's hole.

Carlos gripped the table with both of his hands and moaned at the sheer feeling of Kendall's hard dick against his bare ass.

When the blonde started to push in the Latino cried out sharply in pure bliss. Kendall stopped, thinking that he had hurt him, and pressed kisses to the tan skin displayed in front of him.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry", he mumbled repeatedly, feeling more than a little guilty.

Carlos on the other hand just rolled his eyes and pushed back quickly until Kendall was buried to the hilt inside of him in one go. The leader's breath hitched and he felt like he couldn't breathe suddenly. Carlos only groaned deep in his throat at the feeling of being filled. If Jett's fingers were heaven his friend's dick was nirvana.

The blonde gripped the Latino's hips tightly. Being inside Carlos was the best feeling he had ever experienced in his whole life. God, how did that boy manage to be so tight after he had four fucking fingers up his ass? Kendall took deep breaths to regain his composure while the smaller boy tried to accustom to the length inside him, involuntarily clenching and unclenching around Kendall's already leaking member, making it that much harder for the taller to restrain himself. But when Carlos started to fucking _wriggle_ around his cock the blonde lost every ounce of control he had left. He pulled out all the way and pushed back in slowly, moaning at the delicious friction. Carlos arched his back and started panting louder than before.

"H-Harder, Kendall", he managed to breathe out before his head slumped down onto Jett's lap again. Suddenly remembering the blonde's order he turned his head to lick at the tip of the taller brunette's cock. Jett who had been intently watching the hot scene before him tensed in surprise before relaxing slightly just to straighten up again when Carlos took him all the way down. He moaned loudly and weaved his hands loosely into the tan boy's hair.

Kendall thrust into the Latino at a rapid pace, too occupied with the intense pleasure to care about anything else, and watched as the younger boy sucked the brunette in front of him like a lollipop. When Carlos let out a sharp gasp and thrust back against him even more needily than before the blonde knew that he had found his friend's sweet spot. He grinned and doubled the speed of his thrusts, jolting the Latino's body forward and onto Jett's cock which caused them all to moan simultaneously. Kendall's vision grew hazy and his thighs started shaking slightly when his orgasm came dangerously close.

"Aa-aaah... I'm so-so close... C-_Carlos_", he panted against Carlos' back and sped up his thrusts impossibly more. The Latino cried out in pleasure, causing delicious vibrations around Jett's cock, a low groan escaping the tall brunette's lips. Jett's spine started tingling in the most wonderful way and when the young Latino traced his flat tongue heavily across the underside of this member one last time he tumbled over the edge. A drawn-out moan echoed through the room when Jett reached his peak, Carlos greedily swallowing every single drop of his release.

Kendall moaned at the hot sight displayed to him. He was aching for release now, his cock practically pulsing with need. Judging by the way Carlos whimpered he was just as close as Kendall was. Encouraged by his moans the blonde went full speed now. A particularly hard jab straight to Carlos' prostate made the Latino's mouth go slack in pleasure. He leaned back against Kendall and bounced back and forth to meet his hips in time with the other's sharp thrusts.

"Touch me Kenny", he whispered huskily into the blonde's ear and moaned when he felt a strong hand wrap itself around his neglected dick, stroking fast and hard, making it hard for him to concentrate on anything. His eyes rolled back in his head and he gripped onto Kendall's hand that lay on his hip for support, linking their fingers and holding on tightly. His other hand found Jett's who squeezed it back lovingly.

Kendall couldn't hold back anymore. With a loud shout of Carlos' name and burying himself as deep as he could inside the Latino he came harder than he ever had, panting shuddering breaths against the tan boy's neck. The feeling of Kendall filling him up did it for the younger as well and he spilt his seed all over his friend's hand, clenching around the cock inside him and intensifying the blonde's orgasm that much more.

When he came down from his high Carlos slumped back down onto the table, next to a spent Jett who wrapped an arm lazily around him. Kendall lay on his other side, nuzzling his sweaty neck with a big ass grin on his face. The threesome lay silently for a few minutes, just relishing in the others' presence when suddenly they heard an obscene moan from the other side of the room.

They all looked over to see Camille and Jo tangled on the floor and James hovering over Logan, his right hand down the other's pants and quite obviously jerking him off.

_Well, well, well,_ Carlos thought, smirking sleepily to himself. _James is into Logan. Surprise!_

Kendall only snorted. "Look who finally made his move", he mocked before pressing his lips back to his tan boyfriend's neck, the Latino turning his head so he could seal their lips together before turning to give Jett a kiss, too. Two pairs of arms tightened around him and Carlos sighed contently. Yep, this was definitely something he could get used to.

_(page break)_

"Y-Yes!" Logan was nearly shouting by now, unable to contain his pleasured sounds anymore. He writhed on the couch and moved his hands around trying to find something to grip at. "Sh-Shit- _aah!_ Don't stop! Oh fuck! Faster, _please!_"

James moaned loudly against the younger's shoulder. "God Logie, you have no idea how long I waited for this. Want you so much."

Logan gasped when he felt a tongue on his neck, trailing a wet line all the way up to his right ear where it started licking at his earlobe. His hands tangled in James' hair and tugged harshly which made the other growl low in his throat. He did it again and received a grunt and squeeze of his dick. His breath caught in his throat before he breathed out through his nose shakily, murmuring lowly. "Oooh go- _oooh_."

"Tease," James mumbled against his skin before nibbling his way softly down to Logan's collarbone again.

The elder quivered and arched helplessly into his friend's touch, desperate for release. He felt himself nearing his peak and no matter how much he tried to hold back a little longer, it felt just too damn good. When James' other hand suddenly disappeared under his shirt to roll one of his nipples between his long fingers Logan couldn't help but scream, so close to coming that it hurt. He held onto the edge of the couch with a vice-like grip, trying to stop the spinning of his head long enough to at least forewarn James.

"J-James! I... I'm gonn- _AAAH_!" His orgasm ripped through him relentlessly when James bit down on his pulse point mercilessly. Logan's hips canted up into the touch on their own with every wave of bliss that coursed through his body, giving him the most intense feeling in all his life. He faintly noticed James pressing his head down into the crook of his neck, shivering and moaning loudly himself. When he slowly came down from his high he looked down to see James tensing slightly with one hand on his own still cloth covered cock before slumping down on top of Logan. The smaller immediately went into concerned friend mode.

"What's wrong James?"

"N-Nothing", the taller gasped, looking up at him through his long lashes with clouded eyes. "Just... give me a minute." With that he lay his head down again.

Logan furrowed his brow and was about to press on when he felt a wet spot against his leg right where James' crotch was squeezed between their bodies. His eyes widened in surprise before he smirked mischievously and let a hand travel down the buff chest in front of him.

"I could've done that too, you know?"

James looked up at him oddly. "What?"

Logan snaked a hand down to James' crotch and rubbed him through the denim which made the taller brunette whine from oversensitivity. "That."

"You _did _do that."

Logan stopped his teasing, confused by James' words.

"Huh?"

"I didn't touch myself. Well, not until a second ago."

"You... Oh... _Oh!_" Logan's eyes widened when he put two and two together.

"Yeah..." James seemed a little embarrassed that he nearly came just from hearing Logan's moans, but that was soon forgotten when the elder began stroking his hair softly.

"Wow. I'm seriously flattered."

James didn't know how to respond to that so he just leaned into the touch, enjoying the sweetness of this moment. Well, that was until Logan leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You ready for round two?"

His head shot up in surprise and he literally drooled when he took a good look at his hopefully-now-boyfriend's appearance. Logan looked totally gorgeous with his sweaty hair plastered to his forehead and his flushed cheeks. But what really did it for James was the cocky smile plastered across the brunette's face.

_So fuckable._

James all but lunged at Logan who let out a small yelp before his lips were captured by James' in a heated battle of clashing tongues and teeth. Logan's brain shut down completely when this talented tongue snaked its way into his mouth and ran over the roof of it. When the other ended the kiss way too soon Logan growled deep in his throat and pulled James towards him by his collar to smash their lips back together with such force that they both fell down from the couch in a heap of groping hands and tangled legs.

It was only when they heard cat-calls sent their way that they looked up to see Carlos, Kendall and Jett making kissy-faces at them.

"Oh shut it", James snorted and waved them off. "We're not the ones lying naked on a table."

He and Logan laughed at the similar blushes suddenly grazing all three faces.

"I can't believe we actually just had a real orgy here," Jo groaned and hid her face in Camille's hair, breathing the sweet scent in deeply.

"Well, _I _think it was fun", the brunette shrugged and grinned. "And I bet my butt I'm not the only one," she added pointing at Logan and James who were already making out again.

"_Goood_", Jett groaned. "They're never gonna stop, are they?"

"Never!", the two boys shouted in unison and went back to tonsil-hockey on the couch.

Carlos laughed. "Yeah, I guess it was worth the embarrassment."

Both Kendall and Jett pecked him on the cheek.

"You bet it was."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, like I said. Just some pointless smut for all my fellow pervs out there ;D Leave me a review please. Love you!<strong>


End file.
